tfefandomcom-20200215-history
The Training Grounds
Approx. Level: 55 Ages past... Times change... Heroes forgotten... Once, long ago... Before the times of strife and distrust, the light and dark races occasionally saw past their differences and banded together to fight common enemies. These common enemies were numerous; most still plague the lands even today... Frost giants, Storm giants, evil mutations of nature, rogue ogres and of course dragons. Out of the darkness of battles, clans arose to forge ahead and protect their members. Though few allowed for the light and dark races to mingle it inevitably happened, alliances were forged and mortals gained even more power, rumors say some gained the powers of the gods themselves. Then Darkness.... Though it was a time few talk about, the darkness struck out and destroyed the mortals and most of what they had built... Though very little is all-inclusive and as such the races of the land survived. Towns were rebuilt, a new generation was born and once again battle was a way of life, no longer did the light and dark races pretend to trust each other, each instead blaming the other for the times past. Historians have searched for the complete records of the land, but large gaps abound, seemingly the gods themselves wiped out nearly all knowledge of the past generation of heroes. Rumors have begun to surface that the dark and deadly Cult of Morkith have found and claimed an ancient stronghold of power as their own. Coupled with this rumor are the acts of an aging member of the Medienne guard, his claim that he was actually alive before the darkness came is dubious at best. This gentleman recently posted a note in the Rusty Nail, stating that it was actually from a young elf who has not walked the human lands in some time, this has been wholly disbelieved by the general populace. Directions to Zone: From at the Gate of Brithbarad > speed 3ese10nueu2wueu2wu2euwu2n Tips: How to get past the gate… Ask for the key in Medienne. The lieutenant will have it. At the door, insert rod. mage setup: trolls -> fire, ogre -> elec, gargs -> acid... Going up on the walls appears to have some sort of dex check. the mage with 9 dex kept falling over the side. thief can maybe steal a vibrant ruby off a statue in the area to the north Barn “Lift beam” to get into the barn, this is where the evil battlemind trainer is. How to get the key: "you know to the east of the colossal troll where you go down?" "at the far east end, there's a room to the north that has a night stand in it" "the key pops in that night stand." --- large bronze key Temple This is a PK zone. Ivory Tower “trace rune” to get past the door, and all doors inside. There are roaming “shadow” mobs in here. They are either hidden or invis, but I can see them just fine with dark gold ring. Library “weave rod” to get past the door. there is a book you can pull in "all south, one north one east" that does something elsewhere. not sure what it is tho. Priest Area up the top of this you can ring the bell, not sure if it does anything tho. past the altar you can search incense to sometimes pop incense that gives displace downstairs all east then north you can search nightstand for a chance at the barn key mithril door - ??? Pops: * shadow - black leather gloves * vyan sorcerer, chosen of Morkith (Den'tiren) - shiny golden rod (Shiny Golden Rod Of Silence), black robe * shadow invoker, mageling of Temohpab (Zendair) - pair of black leather gloves, pair of high hard boots, pair of black leather leggings, black robe, sky-blue scroll (cure critical), shadow-filled vial * colossal, muscular troll (Fitor) - great war club (war club 'Crrrush') * apprentice of elemental magic (Xaelon) – black robe, oynx gemstone, pair of dusky, black sleeves, jet black robe, pair of dusky, black leggings, dark red robe * ogre foot soldier * young lizardwoman monk (Ka'ssiliss) - mid-night armband (armband of morkith) * Imp of research – spectacles of research * ???on death pop like feathered audacity charm??? * goblin eremite, chosen of Morkith - Mithril Fist Of Striking, spiked mithril fist (A Mystic's Mithril Fist) * vyan adept, chosen of Morkith – flanged battle mace, jet black robe, a perverse and demonic sceptre, burning skull tabard * chest in priest area - ??? * priestess - maybe the orb of supplication?